The Horse Thief
by StokinDembers
Summary: Months after John Reid has emerged as the famous Lone Ranger, he and Tonto travel to a ranching town where an elusive horse thief is on the loose. Well bred mares and geldings are disappearing in the night without a trace, and with the rancher's profits at stake, John and Tonto set out to solve the case. However, when Silver goes missing next, catching the thief becomes personal!
1. Prelude: The Silver Stallion

_A/N: Howdy Partners! _

_Thanks ever so much for clicking! I truly believe you will enjoy this story. I'm rather excited, considering I've been waiting ever since this movie came out to conceive a good enough idea to write down and present to you readers! I can hardly resist a good western genre! _

_Anyway, "The Horse Thief" is a story written in first person, going back and forth between my thief's point of view and then in third person with the Lone Ranger's take of things, every other chapter. I pray you find my OC an interesting character and discover the over all plot to be an exciting and entertaining ride! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lone Ranger or any characters from the movie, only my OC. _

* * *

**THE HORSE THIEF**

* * *

Prelude: The Silver Stallion

Death by the hangman's noose is the penalty for horse thieving within these western lands.

However, this gruesome fate can only be enforced if the law manages to catch you.

That being said, I am a horse theif, and as I'm still alive to write this, I should say I'm a very successful one at that.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why be a horse thief when there are so many other _legal, _non punishable occupations one can have? Well, like any other bad habit that corrupts you from the inside out and eventually consums you, it is introduced to you _oh_ so innocently...

I cannot say there is much rhyme or reason to what I do, save for the fact that I am utterly obsessed with well bred, good looking horses. Particularly, well bred, good looking horses with less than worthy owners. I am not wholly without any morals you know. The horses I steal (steal is such a nasty word. Relocate is much better. Yes) The horses I _relocate_ are depressed, poorly treated animals in much need of a change in situation.

My job, in short, is to free them. I suppose you could call me a horse savior of sorts. (*shrugs*) I do my duty to these amazing four legged creatures by returning them to the wonderful wilds where they are meant roam. For I am a large advocate for preserving the wild herds that wander the country side, because it is there and only there that they develop the strongest of spirits, most regal of natures, and greatest of possible stamina.

Leave them free and independant I say! That is where they are the happiest and that is where they best thrive!

And no horse that I ever saw running across the rugged desert terrain thrived so substantially as the great Silver Stallion.

The first time I spotted him, so enchanting was the sight, that I swore I was dreaming. His hooves glided across the red sand like he was floating over the ground. His sparkling white body shimmered in the sunlight and his mane and tail streamed behind him. With head held high in the air, eyes wide and nostriles flaring, everything about the stallion proclaimed kingship over the land which he traveled. He was nothing short of a magical spirit come to grace the earth with its presense for what reason I could not guess.

After determining that I was in fact _not_ dreaming, I took it upon myself to follow this marvelous animal as far as I could. The paint gelding which I rode was a quick animal, and as sturdy as ever, but I must say he was no match for the stamina and speed this Silver Stallion exibited. He was absolutely incredible. I was down right awestruck with admiration for the creature.

From that day on, I made it a monthly occasion between my horse relocating missions to go out in search of this Silver Stallion and see to it that he was not being disturbed in any way. Each sighting was a treat, and time after time, I did not fail in finding the stud. Whether he be traveling the same route in the wilds, grazing his regular locations, or visiting his specially selected water hole, he was always there.

I'll never forget the first time _he_ spotted _me_. I'd accidentally rustled the bushes which I'd been hiding behind, and he'd raised his magestic head from grazing. Our eyes met and in that moment, I could have sworn I was being most seriously scrutinized. After a considerable amount of seconds had passed, he let out a loud snort in my direction, as if disgusted with me, and promptly spun on his back heels to race off into the distance. Such attiituide! Such spirit!

It was on one especially hot and steamy day that I set out on my monthly excursion to visit my friend the stallion. I searched all of the regular locations, but my efforts were all in vain...

The Silver Stallion was gone.

...

* * *

_A/N: It's a short prelude, I know, but it has set the scene well, has it not? Lots of mystery... Thus the story begins! Please Please PLEASE review! I'd love to know what you think of my Oc so far! ;D _

_And for those of you curious, yes, the Silver Stallion does happen to be the Lone Ranger's very own Silver. _

_Be sure to click "follow" and see where the story leads next! _


	2. New In Town

_Annnnd, here ya'll go! _

_Chapter one is here! Thanks for checking back people! You won't be disappointed! :D _

* * *

**The Horse Thief**

* * *

Chapter 1: New In Town

After several weeks of nothing but endless wilderness travel, it was safe to say that John Reid was more than ready for the sight of a western town and some civilized company. Despite the fact that Tonto, the odd, sometimes lunatic Comanche in which he traveled with, was in fact his one and only true friend, John in no way considered him anything close to _civilized_... As it was, Tonto was doing his very best to change John's about venturing into any public society.

"Too soon," Tonto argued grumpily. They rode side by side, John aboard his white stallion named Silver, the Spirit Horse, and Tonto astride a brown and white paint mustang called Scout.

"It is _not_ too soon! We've been out in the middle of no where for close to four weeks now and I think it's about time we have ourselves a decent meal. Roasted jack rabbits and field mice just aren't cuttin' it for me these days," John grunted back. At that, Tonto pouted.

"Thought Kemosabe like my cooking," he remarked offendedly.

John ignored the comment.

"'Sides... Lazy Horse Springs is a nice remote little town that most likely hasn't even heard of the '_Lone Ranger_' before," Reid added confidently, "No one will pay us any attention," he assured, now kicking his horse Silver into a quick canter.

Tonto was still decidedly _unconvinced. _

"Not going!" he declared stubbornly.  
"Fahne!" Reid hollored back, continuing to race away. The Comanche gave a grunt of resignation as his friend galloped into the distance towards the western town and the undoubtable trouble that awaited him there.

...

John could sense that Silver was fascinated with this little ranch town, and noted how the white stallion's speed increased the closer they came to it. Over the many weeks of travel, Silver had been an ever faithful companion, always staying close, and being there when John needed him. The horse's incredibly sensitive ears had been quite useful when it came to surviving in the rough terrain. Silver's behavior had been able to alert John and Tonto of certain dangers like mountain lions, other riders passing by, or even knowing ahead of time when a rain storm was coming or when water was near. Over all, John couldn't have petitioned God for a better horse.

He was proud of the white stallion and as Silver loped towards Lazy Horse Springs, John smiled into the wind. Having become so lost in the pleasant moment, it was almost too late before he remembered to remove his mask. The last thing he needed was to enter a new town looking completely conspicuous.

The instant he rode onto the dusty little main road, several onlookers standing by shops or walking down the street stopped to stare at Silver and then up at him with this strange, pitying sort of look. John knew he had been in the wild lands for a while now, but he didn't think he looked _that_ bad...

John cocked a brow, not enjoying all the scrutinizing being done at him, and adjusted his jacket about his shoulders. Silver slowed way down until finally settling into a relaxed walk. For a small town it seemed to be in good shape and with a varrying amount of different businesses. There was a general store, a craftsman store, a bank, a blacksmithy and the stables. Lastly there was a nice big town inn with three stories and then the salloon. John knew where he was heading! It'd been too long since he'd had a nice drink.

Arriving at the salloon, John dismounted and tied Silver's reins up to the hitching post. It was while he was loosening Silver's girth, to give the stallion some breathing room, that the flutter of lovely laughter suddenly met his ears. Glancing up in search for the angelic sound, John soon spotted its sourse. It was a beautiful young lady in a dark green, black laced dress. She had gorgeous, long, curly brown hair that was artfully pinned up under a matching bonnet, and a black fan which she currently used to buffer away the hot sun's rays from her skin. The young lady was being led down the street arm in arm by two gentelmen who looked around her age. It was evidently clear that with such a dazzling smile, bright shining eyes and an aboundingly joyful countenance, she had quite easily bewitched both of these helpless young men.

An involintary smile spread over John's features. The bonny brunette was definitely appealing, and it was hard not to look at her as she paraded down the street with her two chaperones, her soft pink lips parted in a pretty smile and thick long lashes batting alluringly up at the men at each of her arms. John couldn't help but think that it would sure be nice to have those bright eyes fixated on him some time. Perhaps if he were lucky, there would yet be an opportunity to meet her, but right now the subtle sound of glasses tinking just beyond the saloon door was beckoning to his dry throat.

However, just before John stepped inside, a mustached man in an old floppy hat that was leaning on the wall just by the door decided to speak up.  
"That yer horse?" he inquired, pointing his thumb towards Silver. John frowned. What an absurd question!  
"I did just ride him into town didn't I?" John couldn't help but retort with a laugh.  
"That you did. He's mighty fine. Plan on staying in town long?" the man inquired.  
"Haven't yet decided," John responded honestly. The mustached man gave a thoughtful "hmm" then stepped forward up to pat Silver on the nose.  
"Yer new here, so I figure it's only fair ta warn ya... I'd keep a close eye on yer beast if I were yah... that is, if yeh don't want ta be walkin home..." the man grunted, now walking off into the street. John watched him go in complete perplexity. What an odd fellow! Giving one last glance to Silver, and now feeling unfortunately more uncomfortable than before... John turned into the saloon.

It was a nice place, well furnished and frightfully busy. No doubt many a man was thinking it a perfect time of day to wet their whistle. John glanced about only brieflly before walking up to the bar and sitting down. The bar tender approached shortly afterwards.  
"Haven't seen you here before," he remarked. The bar tender was a pudgy fellow, but not altogether unpleasant looking. He had a cheery, ruddy face and fast, capable hands. He cleaned the shot glasses and poured beer while he talked as if he'd been doing it for years. John figured he probably had been.  
"I'm new in town," John admitted with a friendly smile, "The name's John Reid," he introdouced himself.  
"Larry Bell," the bar tender returned, "You come here to do some cattle business?" the bar tender inquired.  
"Actually, I'm probably just going to ride on through. I've been traveling some weeks and longed to stop for a drink," John answered.  
"Say no more," Larry grinned, sliding a fresh glass out and filling it up. John's mouth watered in anticipation of the ice cold liquid and gulped it down eagerly once the glass was before him.

"Good stuff aint it?" Larry sniggered in amusement at John's enthusiasm over his drink. John took a few more swallows before stopping to breathe and answer.  
"It sure is!" he beamed. John had never been a very big drinker but when he was thirsty, and tired, he supposed just about anything cold down his throat was a treat.  
"Nice little town this place," John continued after having sucked down half his mug, "I rather like it," he said decidedly.  
"It's a nice place. Lived here nearly all my life and for a good long while, had nothin ta complain about. That was... until this nasty horse theivin' business done started up,"  
_That_ caught John's attention.  
"Horse thieving?" he asked nervously.  
"All started a couple years ago. Never had any trouble here before that... " Larry explained, looking all dreamy eyed as if remembing a pleasant time now lost.  
"Wait... a couple years ago? You mean this horse theif has been loose that long?" John questioned in surprise.  
"Yessiree... No one can manage ta catch the devil. It's the strangess case yeh ever heard of I tell you," Larry explained, "In the beginnin' it wasn't all that bad. A plow horse missin here... than a cart horse missin thare... but then, all o sudden, it seemed every rancher's good stock was just up and disappearin' night after night! No tracks, no sightin's... no sign of them horses anywhere! The villain leaves no traces, and no one's been able ta determine when the theif will strike next!"

John's mind instantly went to the dark mustached man that he had spoken with just outside of the saloon. That would explain the strange advice he'd been given. Though, truth be told, Silver was the oddest animal. One minute he was there, the next gone, and yet always where he needed to be. Being that he was in fact the 'Spirit Horse', as Tonto called him, John had a feeling that Silver would prove quite the challenge should anyone even try to steal him... Still, this news left John disturbed. That a town had been patronized by the same villain for this long, with no clue as to where their good live stock was or how they were being stollen, made Reid angry. It was a ranching town after all, and these people needed well bred horse for good business. But how had the thief managed to allude them for so long? It made no sense.

"Strange indeed," John murmured finally, thinking hard with all kinds of ideas tossing through his head.  
"I'm mighty sorry for the trouble this theif's been causin' you here. This seems like a respectable town, and I sure would like to help if I could," John offered. At that Larry just laughed.  
"Yeh seem like a nice feller n all, but the Sheriff's been on the case fer as long as the thievin's started. I reckon if he hasn't caught the culprit by now, it's unlikely anyone will," Larry remarked. Someone at the other end of the bar hailed for another drink just then and Larry moved away to service him.

The information about the sheriff caused John to start thinking. The same law enforcer had been on the horse thieving case for more than a year now and there was still no progress? That was in and of itself a bit suspicious... John's thoughts were interrupted when an older man sitting near him at the bar counter suddenly spoke up.  
"I hear you talkin' bout the horse thief?" he inquired.  
"That's right," John nodded.  
"Bad luck, talkin bout him," the man remarked, "As far as anybody knows, he could be mixin' among us and we don't even know it. Last time some poor man was talkin' bout the thief... it was that man's horse that was found missin' the next day," he grunted grumpily. The man then got up and walked away, leaving John further creeped out and, if possible, even more wary.

He sat silently at the bar counter after that, his mind retreating into it's most inner depths to contemplate this situation. Amidst John's many puzzled wonderings about the horse thief, his thoughts soon turned to Tonto. Where was that crazy Comanche? If John had to guess, he was probably sitting stubbornly outside of the town under what limp shade was available, feeding that dead bird of his. That indian was stubborn when it came to not doing what he didn't want to, and Tonto had certainly taken it into his head that he did not want to go anywhere near the little ranch town of Lazy Horse Springs. However, perhaps after bringing Tonto this news about the horse thief and the damage being inflicted to this town, the indian may just change his tune at the chance to unravel a good mystery and bring forth justice.

But first thing's first. John was going to stop by the sheriff's office.

...

* * *

_Yay! The mystery begins! Whatcha thinking so far readers? Leave your reviews and let me know! _

_Coming up next: _

_John meets the sheriff of Lazy Horse Springs along with the bonny brunette. Meanwhile, Tonto falls into an old well. Oh joy! _


	3. The Hunt Begins

_Hi readers! _

_Now, I have something to confess. For a long time I was not a large fan of the "Lone Ranger" but that was until Disney made the film! Despite the interest I took in the movie, I have not yet bothered to watch any of the old original episodes. Therefore, due to my lack of knowledge of the old classics, I had neglected to realize till just yesterday that there was in fact a Horse Thieves episode where Silver is stolen! I was shocked and severely disappointed, since I thought I had an original idea going here! **Sigh**... Oh well..._

_ So, for those of you who have seen the original episodes, I am giving you fair warning that I am not intentionally copying anything that's already been done, and I am sincerely attempting to write something fresh and fun! So, that being said..._

_ Here I have for you chapter two! Yeehaaw! _

* * *

**The Horse Thief  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

John Reid exited the saloon after paying for his highly satisfactory drink, and untied Silver from the hitching post. With the Spirit Horse's reins tightly clutched in his hands, John crossed into the main road confidently, glancing about for some direction towards the sheriff's office. The street was busy with frequent horse drawn carts trotting by, the occasional single rider, and bustling with those who walked along on the wooden street porches that lined the town shops.

With a closer look around, John noticed how many of the horses he was seeing were unimpressive and common in their builds as well as colors. No doubt, the people of Lazy Horse Springs were doing their best to not bring attention to their live stock, for fear of having them stolen. That _or_... their best live stock had _already_ been stolen...

John was soon to find out which.

...

Tonto had come to the resolute decision that he would rather wait for Kemosabe to return from Lazy Horse Springs than enter the strange little town. There were two specific reasons that Tonto had decided this.

Reason one was: if there was even the _slightest_ chance that rumors of the Lone Ranger had in fact reached this small ranch town's ears, John would have a better chance of not being recognized without an indian riding along to complete the image. Reason two: John had said that he was coming right back after a drink, and therefore, if trouble did occur, Tonto would know it when his friend did not return before sundown.

Currently, the Comanche indian was dismounted from his paint horse and wandering about the town's outskirts on foot, collecting special herbs that could later be used for medical use. Scout trailed behind his master, watching him curiously and stopping every once and a while to snack on a tasty looking weed.

It was during Tonto's gathering of plants that he came suddenly across a random set of two day old boot tracks. They were a good ways off from the town, and from the traces in the sand, it seemed the wearer of the boots had been running. No horse hoof marks could be found, which was rather odd considering one did not generally leave town unless on horse back, but the indication of scuffs in the dirt implied that the runner had been in trouble.

Tonto's curiosity having been ignited, he gave in to the mystery before him and began following the boot tracks. Judging by what he could of the prints in the sand... they were men's riding boots, but small shaped and not very heavy. So a short, thin man running from town. Why? Tonto pressed his lips tightly together and pursued the tracks.

He followed them for close to 10 minutes, nearly loosing the boot traces once or twice, but finding them again shortly afterwards. Finally, in a sudden dip of dirt the boots tracks just stopped. Tonto halted and frowned. He glanced off in all different directions, but it was there, plain as day. The tracks just ended. Tonto stared at it for a while longer, thoroughly confused. There were no tracks leading away from these... no horse hooves no sign of a struggle... no body, so how in the world... ?

The Comanche stepped forward past the track marks and into the land scape's dip, hoping to survey the boot marks better from a different angle, but instead, all Tonto found was himself _falling_. The indian gave a cry of shock and surprise as ground had unexpectedly given out from under his feet! What once had been dirt beneath his moccasins, was now nothing but air as gravity pulled him down into a dark black hole!

...

One would think that the sheriff's office would be the easiest place to find in a small town like Lazy Horse Springs, but John had needed to ask for directions twice before discovering that he had in fact passed his destination three times! It was a small hole in the wall of a place, the sign above the wooden door way peeled, paint faded . John eyed the "law" enforcement building with disgust, thinking it a very shabby example of the importance of justice, but he tied Silver to the closest post near by and stepped inside.

Upon entering, John could smell the tobacco in the air, mixed with stale wood and old straw hay. The jail building was the most pitiful thing John had seen in all his years of studying law in San Francisco. The front room was very tiny, with only one window, a small furnace to keep the place warm in winter, a gun rack hanging on the wall full of rifles, and a beat up old wood desk that undoubtably housed all the jail records. There was a door that led past the front room into the cell holding area, but it was currently barred off. Just above it on the wall was a placard that read:

"Justice is only as real as than the man who lives to uphold it."  
- Benjamin Marley

"Words to live by don't you think?" said a sudden voice. John spun around hastily, seeing that a good looking, short, young man of about 20 had just entered the office. He wore a black hat, a pair of nice leather holsters, and had a bright, easy smile on his face.  
"Uh-yeah," John responded quickly, "Good words," he agreed taking in the sight of the man.  
"Those are the words of my mentor... Ben Marley. One of the best sheriffs this country has ever known," the young man announced proudly. John smiled.  
"He sounds like a very wise man. When is the sheriff expected in?"  
"Well, he just walked in," the young man responded, flashing his badge out from under his coat before crossing over towards the desk, "Ben Marley has been passed away these last two years,"  
"Wait a minute, you're the sheriff?" John gawked. The man was far too young! What kind of joke was this? No wonder the horse thief hadn't been caught yet, when a rookie was on the job!

The young man just smiled and removed his hat, revealing a short mess of blond hair, and plopping it onto his desk.  
"That's right," he chuckled good-naturedly,"Sheriff Eli Roamer at your service," he introduced casually, holding out his hand to shake. John hesitated.  
"You've got to be kidding. Tell me you're joking," John stated doubtfully.  
"I assure you, I'm not," Eli replied seriously. John stared at him, then slowly took his hand to shake it.  
"John Reid,"  
"Nice to meet you," Roamer responded. John took another moment to analyze the young man before clearing his throat.

"Well... _Sheriff_ Roamer... I'll make this short," John began carefully.  
"Take as long or short as you like," Eli answered with a smile, sitting down. It was clear to John that this young man had manners and was extremely amiable, but a kind heart and a pleasant smile didn't catch the bad guys.

"I've just come to town about an hour ago and it wasn't ten minutes before it came to my attention that there has been a horse thief on the loose around these parts for some time," John started in, "I was told that you have been on the case for as long as the occurrences have started, but since it's evident to me this crook has still not been caught, I've come to offer my assistance," John finished, standing tall with a dignified manner.

Eli blinked but never lost his slight smile, which was now turning into one of amusement.  
"Well, thank you Mr. Reid," Roamer replied happily, "That's a mighty kind offer!"  
John smiled in satisfaction but it was wiped clean off his face when Eli continued.  
"However, I don't believe any assistance in this case is needed. That is... there is not much you could possibly do," he shrugged," I already have every gentleman in town keeping a keen eye out for anyone suspicious. This thief will be caught sooner or later, I expect sooner rather than later. There was a theft only two days ago but the rascal made a mistake in leaving a clue at the crime sight," Eli stated, "The case will be solved soon, that I am sure of."

John frowned.  
"... Perhaps if you allowed me to look into the case... it would be solved even sooner?" he implied, not trying to sound rude or arrogant, but afraid that's exactly what he was sounding like. Eli's expression said it all.  
"Really, Mr. Reid... your offer is a kind one, but unless you are some sort of master detective, this is just too delicate of a situation. One wrong move by an amateur, even if he is just trying to help, and the horse thief will once again slip through my grasp," Roamer explained, now standing up.

_Amateur!?_ John balked. Okay, yes he was rather new to this whole... law keeping thing and fighting for justice... but he'd been doing pretty darn well so far! He was a Spirit Walker! And besides, this "Sheriff" had to be at least 5 years younger than him! If anyone was inexperienced it was this _Eli Roamer._

However, before John could get any words out out, a small set of footsteps was heard, along with the familiar fresh sweeping sound of garments.  
"Is this talk of the horse thief I hear?" a sweet female voice inquired friskily.  
"Miss O'mara," Eli Roamer addressed, standing up from his desk to greet the lady at the door. Turning about, John saw that it was indeed the beautiful brunette in whom he had seen earlier that day, minus her two chaperones.

"Why Sheriff, I thought you knew better than to bring up speak of the horse thief in broad daylight. Isn't it the speculation round here that he'll hear you?" Miss O'mara continued, striding into the small office with a bold, confident air that resembled that of a brilliant red rose who captured the attention and admiration of any who beheld it. John would admit, Miss O'mara was definitely more flamboyant and striking than his own sweet Rebecca, but looks were only half of what made a woman...

"Indeed, we are speaking of the horse thief ma'am," Eli admitted, "I trust you'll keep whatever information you heard confidential? Can't have that thief causing any more trouble," he stated, giving Miss O'mara a rather sharp look.  
"Why of course Eli!" she returned easily, "Shame on you, for thinking you need even ask," she chided lightly, flapping her fan in front of her face. Miss O'mara's manner was uncommonly abrupt for a woman, and she spoke so freely, seemingly having no concern about making the words that left her mouth more gentile or proper. She now fixed her chocolate brown eyes over on John, further proving his speculations of her strangely free behavior by opening her pretty lips and asking,

"You the feller with that white stallion out front?"

...

Tonto groaned, rolling over onto his back from where he'd landed hard on his shoulder and hip. The hole he had fallen down had to have been a good 8 feet or so, but luckily the floor had been filled with soft sand. In short, the fall wasn't as bad as it could have been. Staring up above, Tonto watched as his horse Scout came to the hole's edge and nickered down curiously. The nicker echoed. This wasn't just some random hole...

This was a well.

Sitting up, Tonto brushed his hand against the hole's wall to find brick there. It was an old well... by the looks of things. Another glance around the well and Tonto perceived a wooden box with a lock on it sitting two feet away from him. Scattered around it were beer bottles, some full, some empty, a set of dirtied blankets and a lantern with a half way burnt candle. Someone had been here... and if Tonto had to guess, that person had been hiding.

But who? Why? And how the heck was it that he was going to get out of here..?!

* * *

_Hi yall! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and if you liked it, then do me the biggest most wonderful, favor and write up a review! :D Want more? Be sure to click follow! _

_Preview: John Reed begins to see the affects of living under paranoia and doesn't like it. Miss O'mara offers John a job at her father's ranch, and Tonto is still stuck inside that godforsaken well! _


	4. Suspicions

_My poor readers, _

_I apologize for not having put this chapter out until now! I've been busy with...well life, and with my other stories I'm trying to finish, so thank you for baring with me! By the way, hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! And now, I give to you..._

* * *

**The Horse Thief **

* * *

Chapter 3: Suspicions

If the beauty and over all persona of Miss O'mara hadn't taken John Reed aback enough, her unexpected question about Silver standing outside sure did the trick. John hesitated a moment, surprised at having been addressed so improperly by a seemingly proper looking woman. But he recovered in time to clear his throat and nod at her question.  
"Yes, that horse is mine," he answered.  
"He's mighty purty," Miss O'mara stated while fanning herself, "Mind if I ask what breedin' stable ya bought him?" she inquired. John thought that it was a strange question for a lady to be asking, since buying and selling horses was generally men's work, but in the next instant, Miss O'mara took it upon herself to explain.

"My papa owns the largest, well known horse ranch within the county and I've picked up a thang or two about good breeding. Horses are my passion. Yer white horse out there definitely has some good blood lines, so I was simply curious as to which ranch you bought 'im," she expressed with a smile. John smiled, thinking that it made sense now as to why she would be so interested in his horse.

"Ah, I see. Well, since you're curious, I didn't buy my horse from any ranch. He was wild and I tamed 'im," John replied. Miss O'mara's eyes twinkled in fascination.  
"Really?" she asked. Sheriff Roamer sighed and walked back to his desk to sit down. It was there that he flipped through a few file papers. Apparently the conversation had taken a turn out of his interests.  
"Really," John assured Miss O'mara with a proud grin.  
"Do ya think it'd be too much trouble ta ask if I could pet 'im?" Miss O'mara inquired excitedly.  
"No trouble at all," John responded gesturing that she go right on ahead. Miss O'mara spun out of the Sheriff's office and came walking slowly up to the white stallion. It was clear in her manner that she was a genuinely more gentle and considerate woman around the horses than around people. She extended her hand out so that Silver could sniff her, before the stallion approved and allowed the lady to pet his nose and forehead.

"I think he likes you," John stated happily. Miss O'mara was smiling.  
"Hello fella," she crooned to the horse as she stroked his soft white nose. Silver, to John's utter shock, nickered softly back in reply.  
"He must really like you," John murmured in wonder.  
"My papa calls me his horse whisperer," Miss O'mara informed with a grin.  
"I can see why,"

Momentarily, John Reed had forgotten about the concerns of the horse thief, but his memory returned while he was watching Miss O'mara continue to pet Silver.  
"So... with your father being a very popular horse rancher, I imagine he has suffered from the horse thief first hand as well," John stated. Miss O'mara blinked and stood up, her attention leaving Silver to stare at him.  
"You would think, wouldn't you? But actually, we haven't lost a single horse. Thanks to all the hired help my father keeps around to keep a watch on the barns, the horse thief hasn't tried anything with us," she explained, "However, that is actually the reason I stopped by the Sheriff's office," she stated, now walking back inside the office.  
"Eli," she addressed, "I came to inquire if you have any extra men that would be willing to guard our stables for the night. Several of my father's previous ranch hands are gone for the week doing business in other parts of the country," she explained, "so we're a little short on help,"  
"I'll need to ask around," Eli stated, finishing up writing on a piece of paper.

John's attention couldn't help but be perked at this bit of news. Stepping inside the office, he spoke up without a second thought.  
"I believe I can help with that. Myself and a good friend just happen to be willing candidates," John offered.  
"Why thank ya! Mr-" Miss O'mara trailed off, suddenly realizing she didn't yet have his name.  
"John Reid," John supplied.  
"Mr. Reid, that is very good of ya. My father will be happy ta know we'll have two more hands comin on!" she beamed, "Our ranch is where you'll see the big white house just a few hundred meters out of town in that direction. It's called Ranch O'mara. Come by at sunset," she instructed.  
"Got it," John smiled. With that, Miss O'mara waved goodbye and left the Sheriff's office. Eli Roamer watched the lady leave, then turned to look back at John.  
"That was a nice offer ya made," he stated, "But I hope ya didn't take the job out of the single expectation to get a little action in with the horse thief,"  
John cocked a brow.  
"I assure you Sheriff, I'm only interested in being a help and earning a little extra pay on the side. However, if I do happen to run into the horse thief... you can be certain he won't get away," John promised smugly. With that, he tipped his hat to the frowning Sheriff and left the office. It was about time he be heading out to find Tonto and inform his friend of all that had transpired.

...

Tonto glowered up into the sky. He'd attempted many ways to escape from the well in which he'd fallen, and all of his methods within the last hour had been fruitless. His horse, Scout, was no longer by the well's hole and therefore, Tonto could not see or use the animal as aid. He'd tried climbing up the stone walls, ten different ways, he'd tried calling for John, hoping his friend was near by, he'd even tired to start a fire, thinking the smoke of the small flames would spiral up and get someone's attention. But it was all to no avail.

The Comanche was sitting with his butt snuggly in the well's sandy bottom and had opened one of the many bottles of beer lying around to chug some of it down. Night was falling and it looked to Tonto that if John had not returned for him by now, it was unlikely he would come looking until the next morning. That was, as long as Kemosabe hadn't gotten himself into trouble. Glancing over to the scattered things on the bottom of the well, Tonto eyed the small locked treasure chest for the fifth time. He had tried opening it three times and it had not budged. It seemed right to reason that whatever was inside it must be important to have been locked and hidden inside a place like this.

Musing silently, Tonto furrowed his brows and once again unsheathed his personal knife. Lurching forward he attacked the small chest's lock with more ferocity than ever. It simply HAD to open! The curiosity he had in finding what was inside was purely tortuous! Shoving the blade's sharp tip into the key lock, Tonto jiggled it about experimentally. He listened intently for any sound of a click or a mechanical hiss that would be an indication of the lock giving way. But to no avail. Just like the last several times, Tonto huffed in impatient irritation.  
"Useless," he grumbled in defeat.  
"Tonto!"  
Tonto's head jerked up at the sound of his name whistling in the wind above. Narrowing his eyes, he briefly wondered if he had imagined it.  
"Tonto! Where are you?!"  
Nope, not imagining. That was Kin-wa-sah-bee if he ever heard him. Cupping his mouth with his hands the Comanche shouted out in return.  
"Here! Over here!"  
"WHERE?!"  
"HERE!" Tonto shouted back. Standing, Tonto waited until the vague outline of someone standing at the edge of the well appeared against the darkening sky.

...

Shortly after John Reid had left the Sheriff's office, another man stepped inside to greet Eli Roamer.  
"Sheriff," he tipped his hat and strode over to the desk. It was the man with a mustache in which had first spoken with John when he'd come to town.  
"Rusty," Eli addressed in return.  
"Finished with my round about the street. No suspicious business goin on or trouble in need o yer attention," Rusty reported.  
"That's a shame. I could really use somethin ta occupy my mind fer a while," Eli admitted. Rusty narrowed his eyes in curiosity.  
"If ye don't mind me askin', what was that fancy feller with that white stallion doin' in here?" Rusty inquired.  
"Pokin' his nose inta business that's not his," Eli responded gruffly. Rusty cocked a brow. "He askin' questions?"  
"He thinks he can do a better job at cetchin' the horse thief than I've been doin'," Eli commented bitterly, "he's even signed on ta lend a hand at Mr. O'mara's ranch fer the night in hopes of snaggin' the thief there,"  
At that, Rusty jerked his head back and snorted in amusement.  
"That so?"  
"Yeah that's so," Eli grumbled.  
"He's gonna be sadly mistaken. That horse thief's been managin' to allude all o us fer years and if this fella thanks he can come in one night and solve our problem, he's in fer a rude awakinin'," Rusty snickered. Sheriff Eli sat back further in his chair, his eyes darkly sullen.  
"Hey, don' take it ta heart," Rusty encouraged, "Yer one of the best Sheriff's in the district, n' if anyone's gonna cetch this thief it's gonna be you," Rusty assured. Eli stayed silent, simply staring at his papers for a long while before finally looking back up.

"It's gonna _have_ to be me ta end all this, cuz if this greenhorn Mr. Reid manages ta show me up, everyone in this town is gonnna label me a laughin' stock fer the rest of my life..."

...

As soon as John had mounted up on Silver and headed out of town, he had searched high and low for any sign of his indian friend. Once again, Tonto had disappeared without a trace, leaving John infuriated and without a clue as to where to find him.  
"I cannot believe this," John growled as Silver hiked up a particularly steep dirt slope. Once the strong stallion reached the top, John's eyes swept over the darkening desert terrain carefully, hoping that perhaps Tonto had made a camp fire somewhere and that he would catch a glimpse of its glow in the distance. But there was no sign of smoke or a camp fire.

"Of all the stupid things that indian has done... right when I need him he's no where to be seen!" John grumbled grumpily, shaking his head as his eyes met nothing but the sight of barren landscape.  
"Tonto!" he shouted to the land. But it was silent. Nothing but whistling wind and the occasional stir of dry plants met his ears. Then, that was when he saw it. A distinctly marked paint horse emerged from behind a group of bushes, grazing casually amidst the dry weeds.  
"Scout!" John breathed, kicking Silver into a quick sprint. The silver stallion took off like a shot and soon John had Scout's trailing reins in hand.

"He couldn't have gone far then... " John deduced. Scout never went far from his partner. Now it was a matter of retracing the horse's tracks. John wasn't particularly good at tracking, but from what Tonto had striven to teach him, he wasn't awful. Well... that was, in the day time, when he could _see_. Eventually John gave up and decided to continue shouting for his friend.  
"Tonto! Tonto! WHERE are you!?"  
Then...  
"Here! Over here!"  
That was Tonto all right! Thank The Lord! John moved Silver into a trot the direction he thought he heard the call. But still no sign of the indian met John's eyes.  
"WHERE?!" he shouted.  
"HERE!" Tonto shouted back, with a hint of exasperation. And, was his voice... _echoing_? It sure sounded like it. John trotted Silver onwards the distinct direction he'd heard Tonto's voice and that was when he saw it. Dismounting, John hurried over. Within the dirt ground was a HUGE gaping hole. When John stood closer, he realized, it wasn't a hole. It was a well. Tonto was standing at the bottom of a well! Of all the things... John huffed a sigh of relief and shook his head.

"And just how the heck did you get down there?"

* * *

_Hope you guys liked the chapter! Any ideas of who the horse thief is? Hmm? Hmm? Come on, I'm sure you have a few! List your guesses in the review box, and let me know if you like the story! _


End file.
